


Swift Rescue

by Gelsey



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three go on a mission, but the escape gets a little harrowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swift Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008, before the last two books came out.

“Let’s go! Come on, Saphira!” Eragon yelled both mentally and physically, leaning forward on her neck as if the act would propel them higher, faster.

_I’m going! What do you think my wings are flapping for?_ came her snapping reply. Indeed, her wings were beating quite hard, the whoosh of air almost deafeningly loud in his ears. A sudden jerk and he felt like he was in freefall for a minute, suspended in the air with only the harness holding him atop his dragon.

The air crackled, and searing heat hit his face, but it was only air – Saphira had dodged the flame.

She swooped, and things righted themselves, and he jolted back onto his dragon, managing not to wince. _Good job_ , he told her.

_I know_ , she replied smugly.

His eyes scanned the towers of the fortress, looking, looking…. There she was! He shouted to Saphira, but she was already headed that way. An adjustment of wings, a slight tilt, and she skimmed by the tower. The figure atop it ran and leapt, hanging for a long moment over a long drop between stone and dragon, and then Arya landed neatly behind Eragon.

Slim elvin hands gripped his belt with surprising strength. Saphira ducked another blast and winged away. He rested one hand on his dragon and one hand on Arya’s hand. They were safe, and their mission had succeeded.

He let out a shaky breath of relief. Things were far from over, but they were closer now, and he still had the both of them.


End file.
